


magnus and annabeth cousin bonding / oneshot

by thefinalzombie



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: cousin bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefinalzombie/pseuds/thefinalzombie
Summary: magnus and annabeth actually have a little bonding time that should have been in the books
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	magnus and annabeth cousin bonding / oneshot

“Wait a minute, so how many incidents at major landmarks have you guys caused?”

“That,” she said “is a very long list.”

Magnus and Annabeth were sitting in Fadlan’s Falafels, snacking and having a much needed catch up on each other lives. After Fenris the wolf and scattering his mother’s ashes, magnus needed a relaxing afternoon, a nice lunch with his cousin was perfect.

She had just finished explaining what had happened since they’d last seen each other and it was definitely an interesting story.

“So, you’re telling me that you’re the daughter of the Greek goddess Athena, you’ve been living at a summer camp that was made for people who, like you, are offspring of the gods, and you’ve fought in two wars against ancient, immortal entities who were hellbent on destroying said gods.”

She chuckled. “Also returned Zeus’s ultimate weapon, recovered the golden fleece, explored the labyrinth and redesigned Olympus”

“redesigned Olympus? Oh yeah, didn’t you want to be an architect? I suppose rebuilding Mount Olympus will be a good experience for your resume.”

“I suppose. Although I don’t know if mortals would believe me. Now come on. Spill. I’ve just told you that I’m a child of ancient god and that I’ve have gone on many mythical quests and you don’t seem to be surprised or in disbelief.”

Magnus thought he probably would have believed her even if he hadn’t just come from Valhalla, she talked very seriously about the whole thing it was hard not to. He considered not telling her the truth about what happened to him for about half a second before disregarding that thought. If he couldn’t tell her everything after what she had just told him, it would have been rather unfair

“well, it seems we have something more in common than just family.” After a confused look form Annabeth, he added “Our dear uncle Randolph explained to me that our family has attracted the attention of the gods for a very long time, and not usually Greek.”

A dawning of understanding spread over her face. “You’re a demigod too?”

“Yeah, son of Frey.”

“Is he a Norse god?”

“Er, yeah. It seems the gods are weird and chaotic no matter what mythology they belong to, judging by your stories and what I’ve seen of them.” This earned him a grin from his cousin.

Magnus started to explain what had happened to him over the last few years, starting with how his mum was killed by wolves and subsequently led to him being homeless for two years, and then how he got sent to Valhalla. He then told her about his quest to secure Fenris the wolf and prevent Ragnarök.

“And here we are.” He summed up while finishing off his falafel.

“There seems to be a lot of world ending event recently doesn’t there” she gave a small smirk as if to say “ _what can you do”_

“It does seem that way.” They both sat in silence for a while. Not uncomfortable. They’d both just learned so much, it was hard to process all of it. All they wanted was a normal life. It wasn’t fair, but that’s how life is.

After a few minutes, magnus broke the silence. “So, what was your boyfriends name? perry?”

“Percy.”

“Yeah him. What’s he like?”

“He’s kinda…quirky, I guess. I have a feeling you’d like him. You have a similar sense of stupidity”

“Hey!”

“Whatever.” Another smirk. “He’s funny though, and nice. We’ve been best friends since we twelve, and we have a lot of fun. We’ve been through our worsts and our bests together, we’ve seen each other’s highs lows. It’s just really nice.” It definitely seemed like it with the expression on her face when she talked about him. She momentarily lost the seriousness and she actually looked like a normal teenager. One who just went to the mall with her friends without having to worry for her life. It was nice seeing her this way.

“well, I’m happy for you. He sounds like a good guy.”

“yeah. He is. So, how’s your life outside of demigod business”

I chuckled as I recalled the disasters that were the afterlife’s social activities. “Well, I’ve taken a few classes at Valhalla but they’re all ‘to the death’ so I usually don’t get to finish them. Oh, and my friends, blitz and hearth, are opening a fashion shop soon. And blitz seems determined to sort my outfit out, so I’ve got that to run away from in the near future.” They both laughed at this.

“This is nice,” Annabeth said. “but, now I’ve gotta go.”

“Yeah, me too, I think afternoon activities are gonna start soon. We definitely need to have another falafel meet though”

They both stood up and hugged, wondering when the next time would be. It had been good to talk with his cousin again, after so long apart. So, they parted with each other’s phone numbers, and promises to meet up again at some point.

After she left, Magnus strolled back to Valhalla, definitely in a better mood than before.


End file.
